A Demons Reincarnation
by Rinzie
Summary: Inuyasha has died, it has been two years since his death, what if his reincarnation came through the well to meet...FINISHED!
1. Life

Chapter 1: Life  
  
"He is so weird," whispered a girl at the front of the class. "I know it's like he is from another world," Whispered the girl standing beside her.  
  
Even from the back of the room Yashi could pick up what they were saying about him. "Who cares what they say, I know I'm different, it always been that way'. Ever since he was a child he knew he was different from other people. He could hear things that others couldn't, smell things that others couldn't, his strength even seemed beyond human at times, and he ran faster than anyone he ever meet. Even the way he looked was different that people thought that he was a strange boy. His hair fell down to his waist and was as black as ebony and his eyes were the deepest amethyst. Every day he would wear a red silky shirt that would show off some of his muscular chest with baggy black pants. The school uniform never seemed to fit him.  
  
"That's it young man, next time you harass a girl like that your expelled," said the teacher holding a boy by the ear in one hand and holding a magazine in the other. She sat the boy down and held his magazine in front of his nose. "And if I see one of these in my classroom again you and me have a date after school for the rest of the week," she said with a smirk. With that she walked to the back of the room and placed the magazine on her desk that was conveniently next to Yashi. "And you young man I better see you in your uniform by tomorrow or you will be joining us after school," the teacher said pointing her crooked finger at Yashi.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Yashi said politely. "Yeah right like I'll do that for you," he said under his breath. As the teacher walked away something fell from her desk. Looking down Yashi noticed that the magazine was at his feet. Looking to see if the teacher was watching him he picked up the magazine and placed it in front of him. The headline read 'GIRL DISSAPERED DOWN A WELL TWO YEARS AGO' and in little writing below it read 'COME SEE IT TODAY AT THE HIGURASHI SHRINE!' Below the writing there was a picture of the well. Something about the well seemed familiar. He wasn't usually interested in this kind of stuff but something was compelling him to go.  
  
After School: "OK so the Higurashi shrine should be at the next right," Yashi said to himself as he turned in to the yard. "For a front page headliner there sure ain't a lot of people here," he said to himself again. Yashi entered the shed that held the well slowly. There were no people there Yashi was completely alone. He looked down the wood stairs, his eyes meet the well almost immediately. A long thick rope cut off the stairs so people wouldn't try and go down the well.  
  
"That's it," he said as he turned to leave. "Inuyasha," the well called in almost a whisper. Yashi turned around startled he was sure no one was in there with him.  
  
"Hello," he said slowly, "Is anyone there." "Inu.ya.sha" the well said slower than before.  
  
Yashi looked around to see if anyone was watching him as he slipped under the rope. He walked down the stairs cautiously and peered down the well. "Is anyone down there," he said his voice echoing from the walls of the well.  
  
"INUYASHA," the well said louder than before. Yashi back away some from the well. The ground began to shake under Yashi's feet. He looked down the well again a gush of wind made his hair whipped behind him making him close his eyes as the wind dried them. Yashi forced his eyes open a bright blue light shown from the bottom of the well. Then it shot out of the well and grabbed Yashi bring him with it as it was sucked back to the bottom. Yashi could see the bottom coming closer; he closed his eyes and braced himself for impacted. It never came; Yashi opened his eyes to find himself lying at the bottom of the well. The sun was shining on him and he could hear birds singing above him.  
  
Yashi looked up to see the blue sky above him. "What the." Yashi started but was cut off by a women's scream that came from above. "HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME," she yelled. Seeing vines that were growing at the sides of the well Yashi pulled himself out. He draped his arm off the side of the well and looked out into the clearing. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. A huge spider like creature was advancing upon a woman that lay on the ground screaming.  
  
A women dressed in all black walked up in front of it, behind her stood a man dressed in what seemed like old monk clothes holding some sort of staff. The women held a giant boomerang, just then she through it at the demon. She missed, it went passed its head. It sliced throughout its head on its way back killing it. By that time Yashi was fully out of the well standing next to the demon taking it size and ugliness.  
  
"Get away from there," the women said yelling at Yashi.  
  
The women and the monk were helping the women up when Yashi came up to them. "What is that," he asked. The women and the monk looked at him. The both went wide-eyed. "Inu...Yasha," they said in unison.  
  
How did you like it? Maybe its just me but I think this story kicks ass! Please review it please! 


	2. Appearances aren't everything

Chapter 2: Appearances aren't everything  
  
"So you say that you came from the well," the man dressed like a monk said.  
  
"Hai, I was in the wells shrine when I heard that inu. someone's name and I thought someone was down there. So I went up to it to look in and then something pulled me in," Yashi said.  
  
"Sango, can I see you for a moment," the man dressed like a monk asked the woman dressed in black.  
  
"Hai," she answered.  
  
They stood off to the side to make sure Yashi couldn't hear what they were saying. Their backs were turned toward Yashi.  
  
"Could it be the one Inuyasha said would come, Miroku," asked Sango.  
  
"I'm not sure," Miroku said.  
  
"What's not to be sure about, he looks exactly like Inuyasha, well almost," Sango said.  
  
"Hai, but there is only one problem he is human, wouldn't you think that the one Inuyasha was talking about would at least have some demon in him," Miroku said.  
  
"You mean he is not Demon," Sango asked.  
  
"Hai, I don't sense anything demon about him," Miroku replied  
  
"But." Sango started but was cut short by a short cry.  
  
They turned around to find Yashi not alone; there he was pinned by to a tree by his neck dangling freely above the ground. He grasped the hand that held him swinging his legs at the closets target that he could reach. Yashi's air was slowly running out; his movements were getting slower with every moment that past.  
  
"Sesshoumaru let him go," yelled Sango.  
  
Sesshoumaru let Yashi drop to the ground. Yashi scrambled on the ground trying to get on his knees gasping for air.  
  
"Why.*cough*.*cough*," Yashi asked not looking at the man that stood above him.  
  
The man looked down at him scowling saying not a word to him. Yashi looked up into the eyes of the man above him, they told him everything, the man wanted him dead. 'Those eyes, I remember them, but how' Yashi asked himself.  
  
"Get up," the man said in a powerful voice.  
  
Yashi got up slowly never looking away from the man that was before him. He looked him over carefully. The man had silver hair down past his waist and his eyes were a radiant gold with black slits running down the middle. His face showed no emotion. On his forehead lay a blue crescent moon, on both his checks were two blood red slits. On his body he wore armor that looked like he was born into. On his waist laid two swords.  
  
"Sesshoumaru what do you want," Miroku asked.  
  
"Is he not the prophecy my dead hanyou brother made not but two years ago, the one who will set all in balance, the one who could find the Tetsusaiga," Sesshoumaru boomed at Sango and Miroku.  
  
"And what if he is," Miroku spat back.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at them through the corner of his eye. He was getting aggravated with theses humans. 'What is it that they are hiding from me?' he thought to himself.  
  
"AHHH!!" Yashi yelled swinging a sword at Sesshoumaru. On the way down the sword managed to cut a piece of Sesshoumaru's kimono off as he dodged the blow.  
  
"Where did you get that sword brat," Sesshoumaru asked looking at his ruined clothes and then back at Yashi.  
  
"Why Sesshoumaru I thought that you would be more alert with you being a youkai and all. Apparently you didn't notice Kirara bring him the sword," said Sango with a smirk.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed Yashi's wrist making him drop the sword. Sesshoumaru pulled Yashi's hands above his head pinning him to the tree again. He drew back his hand to strike. He could smell the sweat aroma of fear radiating from Yashi as he looked at his razor-sharp claws.  
  
"Sesshoumaru aren't you forgetting something? He is the only that can find Tetsusaiga without him your lost," Miroku said to the demon lord.  
  
Thinking about what the monk had just said he lowered his hand. Still glaring at Yashi he let his wrists go managing to take a little flesh with him. Yashi rubbed his wrist vigorously as he stared hatefully back at the demon lord of the west. Without saying anything more Sesshoumaru left disappearing into the woods.  
  
Later that evening at Kaede's hut:  
  
The stars were now out and the moon was just rising into the night sky. The crickets had just started to play their music as the night air played with Yashi's hair. The sounds of the night creatures coming out and the wind dancing with the trees filled Yashi's senses. 'Why am I here, is this all just one big dream.' He asked himself. Yashi could hear sounds coming from inside the hut behind him. He strained to hear what they were saying.  
  
Inside the hut:  
  
"When is Kagome coming back," asked Sango.  
  
"Tomorrow," Kaede answered poking at the fire that cooked their dinner.  
  
" I hear you brought a guest," Kaede said not looking up.  
  
"Uhh..,*pause*.he is more than a guest Lady Kaede," Miroku said stuttering a little.  
  
"Hum.is that so. Who is he then," Kaede asked.  
  
"See for yourself," Miroku said, "Yashi you can come in now."  
  
Kaede stopped what she was doing to look at the man that stood in the doorway. She looked him up and down taking in his appearance. He was dressed in a red Kimono that had once belonged to Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku wanted him to blend in a little better. His black hair stood out against the red color of the Kimono. His face had a grim expression on it.  
  
"So ye are Inuyasha's Reincarnation," Kaede asked looking back at the fire.  
  
"Hugh." was Yashi's only words.  
  
"Come child sit," Kaede said.  
  
Yashi sat in front of the fire staring at the old women waiting for her to say something. "Who is Inuyasha," Yashi finally asked.  
  
"Inuyasha was a powerful Hanyou, or half demon," Kaede started.  
  
Hours later:  
  
"So the Tetsusaiga sits in hiding until its master comes back to find it. The only problem is that no one knows where Inuyasha hid it. Only Inuyasha's true self could reveal it's where about," Kaede finished.  
  
"Oh.so," But was Interrupted by someone.  
  
"Hey everyone, we had the best time, in Kyoto these past few nights," Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome you weren't suppose to be back until tomorrow," Sango said looking behind Kagome at the gaping Yashi.  
  
"What is everyone staring at," she asked turning around to find out.  
  
They stood there staring at each other Face-to-Face eyes big.  
  
"Inu." she started falling unconscious into the arms of Yashi.  
  
Very sorry if this chapter sucks. It was kind of hard to Wright. I promise the other chapters will be better so keep reading!!!!-Lindz 


	3. where is Inuyasha?

Chapter 3: Where is Inuyasha?  
  
The sun was high in the sky when Kagome awoke. She could hear the faint singing of birds outside the hut and a slight breeze reached her ever so often. Kagome opened her eyes slowly staring at the ceiling for a while before turning her head to look at the rest of the hut. She was completely alone; the memory of last night then filled her head. 'Who was that, was it Inuyasha, did he come back to me' she asked her self. Kagome was brought back to reality when Kaede walked in.  
  
"Are ye awake child? You have been sleeping all afternoon. Shippo and the group were starting to worry about you," Kaede said.  
  
"Hai Lady Kaede, I just had a really strange dream," Kagome answered back slowly.  
  
"Is that so, tell me what it was," Kaede asked trying to comfort her.  
  
"Well Shippo and I came home early to surprise everyone. Sango started to talk to me and I noticed that she was staring at someone behind me so I turned around to see whom it was. When I turned around I thought I saw Inuyasha. And. and that's all I remember," Kagome said with her eyes never leaving Kaede's.  
  
"I see," Kaede said with a sigh thinking, 'I'll let her find out on her own.'  
  
"Was." Kagome started but only to be interrupted by a warm object landing on her chest.  
  
"Kagome I was so worried. Don't you ever do that to me again!" Shippo said hugging her tightly.  
  
"Shippo, did you see anybody new last night when we got home," Kagome asked looking down at Shippo.  
  
"I.I didn't see anyone last night Kagome. Were you dreaming," Shippo asked.  
  
"I think so," Said Kagome sighing. Kagome sat there staring at the floor for a few moments before she looked up.  
  
"I think I'll go get cleaned up in the Lake," Kagome said standing up, putting Shippo down where she had been sleeping and walked out the door.  
  
Kaede and Shippo's eyes traveled from the door where Kagome had walked out of to meet each other's.  
  
"Good Shippo, she doesn't know," Kaede said.  
  
"Hai, but I still feel bad lying to Kagome, I think I should of said something," Shippo said.  
  
"Yes, but she will find out on her own soon enough," Kaede said getting up to do some chorus.  
  
At the Lake:  
  
Kagome undressed meekly staring into the cool water. The wind blew her hair away from her naked body. Slowly she moved into the water adjusting to the temperature. "Ooh Inuyasha why did you have to leave me" she said slowly dipping into the water before she started to cry. Forgotten memories and emotions had begun to resurface and take their toll.  
  
At the well:  
  
"Are you sure that the well will bring me home," Yashi asked.  
  
"Hai," Sango said to him.  
  
Yashi nodded his head in a silent agreement. Walking over to the well he threw himself over the side and fell in to the dark depths. The wind past through his black hair and pulled at his clothes. He could see the ground coming close and closer towards him. Thinking that it would be just like last time, that he would not hit the ground but land lightly in the well in his own time he did not prepare for an impact and shut his eyes.  
  
Yashi hit the ground hard. Lying on the firm soil beneath him he opened his eyes that stung with tears of pain, looking around at the dark surroundings and then up at the sky Yashi noticed that he had not left feudal Japan. Wondering why he did not go anywhere he stared to climb out of the well. Ever since he had arrived it seemed as though he was changing a little every moment. His hearing, smell, sight, and speed had improved greatly from before and he was more in tuned with what was happening around him than ever before.  
  
Pulling himself out of the well he called to Sango and Miroku that were just leaving the clearing. They turned around startled to see Yashi climb out of the well and walk towards them.  
  
"The well, it didn't let me pass," Yashi said still a little startled that it didn't work.  
  
"I don't kno." Miroku started as Yashi brushed past him his nose sniffing the air.  
  
"That smell, it seems so familiar," Yashi said running to so what it was.  
  
"He certainly acts like Inuyasha," Sango said to Miroku as they tried to catch up.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched in the distance smiling to him self. It was he who made the well seal. 'I'll use you and you won't even know it,' he thought to himself as he watched Yashi run in the direction of the lake.  
  
At the lake:  
  
Kagome swam around aimlessly. Even though her body was starting to shrivel and the sun was beginning to set she stayed in the water. 'OK Kagome, Inuyasha is dead and he can never come back so give it up,' Kagome told herself.  
  
The wind had started to pick up and Kagome had begun to shiver. She swam to the shore to get out before the sun fully set. In the woods near the lake:  
  
'Almost there, ooh what a wonderful scent, strawberries my favorite,' Yashi thought to himself as he ran.  
  
Yashi rounded the corner to stop in front of a very naked Kagome. Without looking at his face Kagome slapped him hard on the face making him fall to the ground, Yashi's hair covered his face as he hit the rocky surface.  
  
"PERVERT," Kagome screamed at Yashi as Sango and Miroku arrived.  
  
Sango stood there with her mouth open while Miroku stared at Kagome with a smile on his face. Yashi and Kagome were not supposed to see each other again. Kagome grabbed a towel covering her body from Miroku's wondering eyes.  
  
"What did I do," Yashi asked standing up and gaining the attention of Kagome. Yashi brushed the hair from his face only for his eyes to meet the angered and shocked ones of Kagome. Immediately Yashi felt his heart flutter and all the sounds around him became a blur. 'Do I know her? She is so beautiful, she must be a dream,' Yashi thought to himself.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she looked upon Yashi for the second time. "Your.dead.you can't be here, your dead," Kagome repeated in a whisper slowly backing away from Yashi's gaze.  
  
"Wait," Yashi said seeing that she was backing away.  
  
"I.I need to go," She said as she turned and ran leaving her clothes.  
  
"Wait," Yashi said again as he watched the last glimpse of Kagome run past the edge of a rock.  
  
At Kaede's hut:  
  
The sun was set and darkness had come early that night. Kagome was dressed in miko's clothes sitting by the fire in silence when Kaede entered the hut.  
  
"Are ye ok, you look like you have seen a ghost," Kaede asked looking at Kagome with a worried look on her face.  
  
"I don't know," Kagome, said, "I thought he was a dream but he is real. Has Inuyasha come back to me?"  
  
"No child there is no way for Inuyasha to return to life, but just maybe this man you claim you saw as Inuyasha is his reincarnation," Kaede said to Kagome.  
  
"But I thought that demons went to hell and couldn't have reincarnations," Kagome asked confused.  
  
"Hai, but Inuyasha died in his human form allowing his soul accompanied by his demon soul to go to heaven. Thus being reborn into the man you saw," Kaede said.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and went back to staring at the fire but was disturbed by Sango and Miroku entering the hut dragging an unconscious Yashi with them.  
  
This took me sooooo dame long!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry about that! Well tell me what you thought about this one. Get used to cliff hangers there are going to be a lot of them! 


	4. The Vision

Chapter 4: The Vision  
  
Kagome stared at the unconscious Yashi in her lap. 'He looks just like Inuyasha when he died,' Kagome thought to her self, 'the way he lays on my lap with his black hair everywhere barely breathing.' Her blank solemn stare attracted her friend's worried attention.  
  
"Kagome are you all right, maybe you should go outside for a bit," Sango said to her friend.  
  
Not hearing a word that Sango had just said to her Kagome looked up and asked, "What happened to him?"  
  
"We were on our way back to return your clothes to you when something happened, he just collapsed. When we were carrying him here he kept on muttering something about 'behind the eyes,' and then he went completely silent," said Sango as Kagome returned her gaze to Yashi. Kagome brushed some of Yashi's sweat soaked hair away from his face.  
  
"It seems that Inuyasha's soul is trying to tell Yashi something," Kaede said from across the room.   
  
Kagome's eyes jettisoned up from Yashi's temples at the sound of Inuyasha's name.  
  
"What," Kagome asked anxiously.  
  
"We have yet to find out," Kaede answered.  
  
Yashi's vision:  
  
Yashi was standing surround by tall trees; rays of sunlight could be seen shinning through them. He could hear the wind blowing the trees and birds singing. Yashi looked down at himself; he wore the clothes he had been wearing before, a deep red kimono and a white undershirt. Around his waist laid the sword he had gotten when a man attacked him the first day he arrived. Wiggling his toes he could feel the soft mossy floor underneath his bare feet. "What is this place," he said to himself. Looking through the trees he saw something, something large. Yashi walked toward it cautiously.  
  
Yashi stood in front of an extensive tree that reached for miles up. There carved on the tree was a picture of a dog. The eyes glowed at him as if asking him to come into the picture. The tree had a strange aura to it. It felt like Yashi had been there before.  
  
"Thought you weren't coming," Said a voice.  
  
Yashi jumping at the sound of his own voice swung around to come in front of a man crouching on top of a rock. He wore the same kimono as Yashi with beads around his neck. Yashi's eyes trailed away from his clothes to his fingertips, at each end laid claws.  
  
On top of his head laid two dog-ears that were erected. His hair was silver colored and was as long as his own. It was like looking into the mirror only with some differences. The man's face was the same as Yashi's the only difference he saw was the man's eyes. His eyes were the color of gold with black strips running down the center. 'Those eyes, they are the same as the man who tried to kill me' Yashi thought.  
  
The man got up from his perch and walked up to Yashi.  
  
"Gods you do look like me, hell you even smell like me," the man said putting his nose close to Yashi sniffing the air around him lightly.  
  
"Are you Inuyasha.wait you can't be.aren't you dead," Yashi asked.  
  
"Yes, I am dead but also very alive," Inuyasha, said.  
  
From the look on Yashi's face Inuyasha could tell he was confused.  
  
"You don't get it do you."  
  
"All I know is that Lady Kaede said that I'm suppose to be a reincarnation of you," Yashi said.  
  
"Keh, what that old hag forgot to tell you is that you are the key. That is why Sesshoumaru seeks you out; he wishes to use you to reach the Tetsusaiga. A sword that must never reach him," Inuyasha said, "That is why you are here."   
  
"Wait. wait. wait. OK what," Yashi asked confused, "What do you mean here?"  
  
Getting frustrated with Yashi Inuyasha begun to let out a deep growl.  
  
"Just remember, Behind the eyes lies the door," Inuyasha said trying to hold back some of his anger towards Yashi, "Oh and watch over Kagome for me, its your responsibility now, and tell her that soon I'll be back for her."  
  
"Wait," Yashi yelled at the fading figure before him.  
  
Inside the hut:  
  
Yashi awoke with a jolt, his eyes sprung open to see the mellow face of a young women looking down upon him. 'It's that woman again. Could this be the Kagome Inuyasha was talking about?' Yashi thought.  
  
"Kagome," He asked looking up at her a little out of breath.  
  
"Your.ok," Kagome said a little confused on how he knew her giving him a small smile.  
  
Ignoring the protests Yashi sat up sweet rolled from his forehead down his cheek dripping off his chin. The fire only made it worse, with out a word he got up a little shakily and walked out the door. The cool summer air felt good on his hot skin. Yashi let out a yawn as Kagome walked out the door to join him. Yashi turned around to look at her.  
  
Kagome walked circles around him taking in his appearances. She finally stopped in front of him looking the longest at his face. Instead of Yashi she saw Inuyasha. She could imagine ears on top of his head and long silver hair instead of black. She imagined the big yellow eyes that used to greet her every morning for a year of her life; she saw the things that she missed the most. Even though she felt hot tears roll down her face she continued to look at Yashi, it was something she just had to do, something she had to conquer before she could go on.  
  
Yashi opened his mouth to say something but decided that it was for the best that he didn't. He wasn't really that good at expressing his feelings towards other people or comforting them.  
  
Kagome took in a deep breath calming her feelings before saying, "Come in side now."  
  
Yashi walked with Kagome back into the hot hut of Kaede's. Everyone looked at him as he entered. Yashi sat next to the door so he could feel the night breeze on his face while Kagome sat across from him next to Kaede. Sango and Miroku sat next to each other on the opposite side of Kagome. Shippo placed himself on Kagome's lap. Yashi looked at him with an expression that read 'who are you?' Shippo understood all of this and said, "I'm Shippo."  
  
"Let me guess, you're a squirrel demon aren't you," Yashi said with his head resting upon the wall.  
  
Shippo giving him an irritated look and said in a ruffled voice, "Fox."  
  
The group looked around at each other seeing who would be the one to break the silence first.  
  
"I." Yashi started but was interrupted by someone bulging through the door.  
  
A man with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail walked into the room. He wore fur cuffs on his legs and his feet were bare. He wore armor on his chest ending at his waist. Around his midsection he wore a skirt type thing that ended high above his knees. (I have no idea what it is) The man had brilliant blue eyes and a short brown fluffy tail that extended to his knees. His legs and arms shown with muscles and his shoulders were broad. On his waist laid a sword. A smile lay on his face as he stared at Kagome.  
  
"Kouga what are you doing here," Kagome asked a little irritated.  
  
"Here to claim my mate and this is the last time I'm going to ask you nicely. Either come with me now or I'll claim you be force if it comes to that," Kouga said grabbing Kagome by the arm.  
  
"And that was nicely," Yashi said standing up. Kouga turned around to find who had the nerve to speak to him in that tone.  
  
His mouth dropped as he looked at Yashi.  
  
"Who the." Kouga started but was interrupted by Yashi.  
  
"Let Kagome go," Yashi said in his most demanding voice.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it," Kouga threatened.  
  
"Here I'll show you," Said Yashi throwing a punch at him. Kouga fell to the ground hard. Rubbing his jaw he looked up at Yashi.  
  
"Your pretty strong for a human," Kouga said getting up from the ground and drawing his sword. Yashi drew his own sword and prepared to fit him. Kouga swung first, Yashi easily blocked. The group watched as the two of them battled it out unaware on how good Yashi was with a sword. Kouga moved for Yashi's right, Yashi went to block but Kouga tricked him and swung for his left slashing open Yashi's side. Blood poured from his body as Yashi fell to the ground dropping his sword.  
  
"YASHI," Kagome yelled running to his side. Kouga only watched as Kagome ripped Yashi's shirt off inspecting his wound. It was a grazing but also very deep. A cold sweet poured over Yashi. Droplets formed on his face as he reached for Kagome's hand. Grasping it hard He could only hear Kagome say faintly "Stay with me. Stay with me." As darkness filled his eyes and he could hear no more.  
  
~~~Hey!!! You know what that one was boring. Did you guys think it was? Please review. Lindz~~~PS Sarah if you read this while you are still mad at me I am sorry and I have been trying to get a hold of to tell you that. 


	5. Journey Begun

Chapter 5: Journey begun  
  
The fire had burned low; it was early in the morning. The stars were beginning to fade and the morning light could be seen in the sky. Yashi's eyes dashed open as he sucked in a deep breath, exhaling and inhaling quickly. Noticing that he was only dressed in his black silk boxers he tried to sit up but only winced in pain and fell back down towards his mat. Reaching for the source of the pain his hands meet with cloth that was tightly bound to his body. Flashes of what happened early on that night dashed before his eyes. He remembered the man who tried to take Kagome, the sword fight, and how he got his wound.  
  
"Stay still, it will only hurt more if you move," Kagome said checking the bandages then turning to lie on her back. She laid there in silence staring at the ceiling.  
  
Yashi hadn't even noticed her lying reasonably close next to him. He grunted to her that he understood. Yashi rolled his eyes to look around the room the best he could. Across the room slept Sango and Miroku and to the far left of them laid Kaede. On the other side of Kagome slept Shippo. Hearing a deep sigh above his head Yashi looked to see whom it had came from. Yashi looked at Kouga who was sleeping above him. Kouga sat up right with his arms crossed encircling his sword and his knees tucked tightly under his arms. His head was slightly dangling. Hate ran through Yashi's veins the moment he looked at him. 'How dare he try to take My Kagome.my Kagome what I am I thinking I just mean Kagome' Yashi thought a little surprised on what he said as he looked at Kouga.  
  
Turning his gaze away from Kouga he asked Kagome, "How long was I out?"  
  
"A while," Kagome said, "You better get your rest, tomorrow we start our journey," Kagome said turning over signaling the end of the conversation.  
  
Yashi lay there staring at the ceiling wondering what Kagome was talking about. 'Journey what Journey' he asked himself. Yawning, Yashi decided that sleep was the best thing at the moment as his eyes began to droop.  
  
Later in the morning:  
  
Kagome tapped lightly on Yashi's shoulder trying to wake him from a deep sleep.  
  
"Wwwhhhhaaaattt," Yashi growled slowly. Yashi opened his eyes but only to have the sunlight sting them.  
  
"What time is it," Yashi asked wiping his eyes.  
  
"Little after six I suppose," Kagome said looking at the sun's position, "Sit up, I need to change your bandages."  
  
Yashi worked his self up, still sleepy. Kagome unraveled the bandages slowly so not to hurt him. She looked at his wound with shock in her eyes. What had once been a slash that started from his navel up to his upper back was now a small scratch that in length was about four inches long.  
  
"How." Kagome asked speechless running her fingers along the scratch.  
  
"I've always been that way," Yashi said looking at his lap, "In a couple hours the scratch will be gone."  
  
Kagome stood up from her mat and looked down at Yashi. She looked into Yashi's eyes that so resembled Inuyasha's when he died.  
  
"Get dressed, we'll be leaving soon," she said picking up and handing him his clothes. She walked out the door briskly so he could dress in peace.  
  
Yashi dressed quickly but not so that he was hurrying. Pulling up his pants Yashi looked out the window to find Kagome deep in conversation with Kouga. Kagome looked irritated as she talked to him. As she pulled away from Kouga he instinctively grabbed her. Yashi's blood boiled as he watched him hold her against her will. As if being struck by lightening, fire ran through Yashi's veins from his arms to his fingertips. Yashi held his hands in front of his pain stuck face. "What's happening," he asked himself. Claws pushed through his fingernails splattering blood onto the floor. Yashi looked at them disbelievingly. 'This can't be happening' he told himself. As the fire subsided in his body the claws slowly shrunk back into fresh human nails. When Yashi looked back up Kouga and Kagome were gone.  
  
As Yashi walked out the door of the hut Sango and Miroku came around the corner carrying a lot of rather heavy looking bags.  
  
"Need some help with those," Yashi said running to catch some as they fell.  
  
"No. no.no, you shouldn't." Sango started as Yashi picked up a couple of the bags.  
  
"Where do you want these," Yashi asked. All Sango could do was point to a badger like demon (don't know what he is, please tell me) that would be carrying their things for most of the way. Yashi walked towards the demon.  
  
"INUYASHA-SAMA IS IT REALLY YOU," the demon yelled running up to Yashi.  
  
"Uhhh.hi," was all Yashi could say with a confused look on his face.  
  
"You don't remember Tanuki," Tanuki said a little disappointed.  
  
"Ummm.I, Yashi started as Kagome and Kouga arrived.  
  
"Tanuki, this is Yashi. Yashi this is Tanuki, he will be flying us most of the way," Kagome said.  
  
"You mean this isn't master Inuyasha, he smells just like him," Tanuki said unaware of how Kagome was looking at him.  
  
"Are we going to find the Tetsusaiga," Yashi asked Kagome changing the subject.  
  
"Hai, and you're going to tell us where it is." Kagome said as Kouga pushed her arm with his to tell her that he was still there.  
  
"By the way this is Kouga, he will be coming with us also," Kagome, said introducing them. Yashi looked at Kouga who gave him a forced smile, he could hear a deep growl coming from him.  
  
"No hard feelings, right," Kouga said extending his hand reluctantly.  
  
"None," Yashi said looking at Kouga's hand then looking away.  
  
"Could you do me a favor and get me my bags from inside Kouga," Kagome asked breaking the tension between them. 'This is going to be a long trip with these two' she said to herself.  
  
Kouga nodded his head in agreement. And walked to the hut to get her bags.  
  
"I kind of told him who you were," Kagome said to Yashi, "He didn't take it to well."  
  
"Why" Yashi asked.  
  
"I don't know, he mumbled something about having to deal with another one or something," Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome what the hell did you put in these bags, boulders," Kouga asked as Kagome ran to help him.  
  
Turning away from Kagome and Kouga Yashi walked into the forest he needed to be alone. Since he woke up he had a pain in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't go away. It felt as though something foreign had entered his body, like he was carrying somebody with him. Yashi looked up into the light blue sky. The pain had just started to get worse. Swaying back and forth a little Yashi grasped his stomach. Breathing deeply, the pain started to subside but still lingered.  
  
"YASHI, WERE GOING NOW," yelled Kagome as Yashi turned to join them.  
  
"Ummm.Yashi-kun, where are we going," Tanuki asked as Yashi climbed onto his back. Yashi hadn't given much thought to this; all he remembered seeing was a forest and a big tree.  
  
"Some place with a lot of trees," Yashi said.  
  
~~~~~Later on~~~~~~  
  
The wind ripped through Yashi's clothes making him shiver. The sky seemed bluer and the air more pure the higher they went on Tanuki's back. Kagome sat beside Yashi while Kouga lingered behind them, watching. The pain was back again now even more painful than the last time. It felt as if his insides were twisting in his body. Lying down on his side he clenched his stomach.  
  
"Yashi! What's wrong, are you ok," Kagome said rolling him onto his back.  
  
Yashi's eyes were blurry he could only make out dim shapes of Kagome and Kouga. All the sounds and smells around him became amplified. It felt as though something, someone, was in him. His mouth began to move against its will and words not his own spoke out.  
  
"To the left of the crescent moon, past the Thunder Mountains, to the eyes of the dog will you find," the voice said fading.  
  
"That's.Inuyasha's voice, no.wait. come back," Kagome yelled at Yashi's limp body with tears in her eyes.  
  
~~~~~Hours later~~~~~ The night was young and the night creatures had yet to come out. Yashi awoke with no pain and his scratch fully healed. Beside him the fire burned slowly bringing pleasing smells to his nose. Even though the full moon was still low the group slept peace fully next to the fire. Looking around at the sleeping faces Yashi felt suddenly alone. Even though he was close to the fire he still shook with coldness. Feeling a warm draft he could tell there was a hot spring nearby. Getting up Quietly he walked in its direction.  
  
Reaching the pool, Yashi pulled off his clothes eagerly. He sunk into its depths taking in its warmth. It had been a couple of days since he had taken a bath. Yashi looked into the water at his reflection, it seemed as though he had aged a year. His face was firmer and his skin nicely toned. His eyes had stayed the same. His eyes traveled from his face to his hair; in it there were streaks of silver forming. Yashi gasped. 'I'm to young to have gray hair' he thought toughing it. Yashi dipped his head in the water to see if it would wash out. With no luck he climbed out of the pool and slipped his clothes onto his wet body and started to walk back to camp. Remembering the streaks of silver in his hair Yashi pulled his hair back into a ponytail so it wouldn't be that noticeable in the morning.  
  
Lying down on his mat he turned his back towards the fire and pulled the blankets tightly around him. Thinking about what had happened that day Yashi didn't notice Kouga come back from the woods.  
  
Kouga stared at Yashi's back he had seen the whole thing. He had smelt it early that day, the smell of something not quite demon and not quite human. (Not a hanyou) There it was again at the pool. It was coming from Yashi.  
  
~~~~~I know I know I know this chapter was kind of boring, did you guys think so. Someone who reviewed me asked why I named him Yashi and not a Inu something name. The answer is, well I didn't want to use a Inu name but rather I used the ending of his name Yasha. Yasha Yashi, see the similarities. That was a good question though.I sound like a teacher. LOL I'm thinking of posting another story and it's a Sesshoumaru/Kagome one. Should I? If you hadn't noticed I changed my name from Lindz to Rinzie so look for Rinzie instead of Lindz K? Bye peeps 


	6. Save Me

Chapter 6: Save Me  
  
Birds sung from all around and the grass was coated in dew. Yashi awoke breathing in the morning air deeply. He guessed that it was around midmorning. Everyone else was awake and sitting by the fire waiting for the fish that hung above it to be done. No one said a word to him as he sat down next to Sango; they all stared blankly at the fire. As Yashi looked around at everyone he noticed that Kagome and Kouga were missing. 'Is something going on between them' Yashi asked himself. Standing up suddenly he looked around the forest nervously he felt something, something evil. It was something he had felt before but couldn't remember what.  
  
"What is it," Sango asked looking up at Yashi.  
  
"I sensed something," Yashi answered sitting back down by the fire, "it was nothing."  
  
Sango nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Where is Kagome," Yashi asked.  
  
"Kouga got word that some of his pack was injured, Kagome went to see if she could help. She will be back tonight or tomorrow," Sango said.  
  
"Ooh," Yashi said.  
  
Sitting next to Yashi was Shippo. He looked up at him with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Do you remember anything from Inuyasha's life, I mean since your Inuyasha's reincarnation and all. Kagome said that she sometimes remembers things from her past life," Shippo asked.  
  
Yashi looked down at him with a stern look on his face that slowly faded into a warm smile. "I remember little things like smells. Also I get feelings like I've been places before," Yashi said.  
  
"Ooh," Shippo said.  
  
Without saying anything Yashi stood up and walked silently into the woods. The evil presence that he had felt before was closer and stronger than before. Seeing the dazed look on Yashi's face Sango followed.  
  
"Are you ok," Sango asked walking with him. "I'm not sure. I feel something, something so familiar but I don't know what," Yashi said looking at Sango as he walked.  
  
"I know the feeling. It's like you feel as though you lost something but you don't know what and it just keeps eating away at you until you remember," Sango said.  
  
"Hai," was all Yashi could say.  
  
They walked in silence taking in the scenery. The wind lightly blew and the sun warmed their faces. Birds still sung all around them. Every ounce in a while a squirrel or tiny animal would run past them. Approaching a river Yashi plopped himself down on top of a boulder that over looked the river. Sango sat next to him watching him stare into the water.  
  
"What are you thinking about," Sango asked.  
  
When there came no answer she asked, "Yashi are you OK."  
  
Yashi's eyes were wide open as he stared into the water. He pulled himself closer to the edge and leaned over to get a better look. Figures formed in the water before him, they were blurry at first but slowly came into focus. The figures stood by the same river Yashi and Sango were at now. He thought he saw himself at first then Yashi realized who it was, Inuyasha. Inuyasha was talking to Kagome. Kagome had tears rolling down the sides of her face while Inuyasha had a grave yet worried look on his face. Their words slowly came to Yashi.  
  
"Why," Kagome said crying.  
  
"It's something that I must do," Inuyasha said walking up to her and taking her hand in his own.  
  
"Can't you talk to him? Can't you make another agreement," Kagome asked.  
  
"No, it's the only way I can protect you," Inuyasha said, "I love you Kagome and I don't want to see you in the arms of my brother if anything ever happened to me. If to die is the only way to insure that than I'll gladly do it. Once I'm gone Sesshoumaru can never harm you or claim you as his own. Look, with the deal Sesshoumaru and I made Sesshoumaru thinks that by killing me he will get Tetsusaiga and also you in the package. What he doesn't know is that I hid the Tetsusaiga and no one knows where, not even you. "  
  
Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes for long moments before pulling herself in for a tight hug. Her tears soaked into Inuyasha's kimono. Looking down at Kagome Inuyasha kissed her head lightly as tears dripped from his eyes.  
  
"I have something for you," Inuyasha said pulling something out of his Kimono.  
  
Kagome looked at the object that hung from Inuyasha's hand. Her eyes followed the chain down to a dark gold crystal. Light could be seen from inside that went off and on, equivalent to Inuyasha's heartbeat.  
  
"As long as the light is inside, I will be alive," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome took it from Inuyasha's hand and stared at it.  
  
"Remember what I told you about the person who will come," Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Hai," Kagome answered looking up at him.  
  
"Give it to him," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why," Kagome asked.  
  
"It will bring him to the Tetsusaiga" Inuyasha started as a voice came from behind him.  
  
Yashi watched as Sesshoumaru walked up from behind Inuyasha.  
  
"It's time," He said as Inuyasha turned to follow.  
  
"NO, WAIT" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha walked away.  
  
Ripples poured over the vision. When the water settled Yashi saw Kagome kneeling on the ground still crying. The day was darker than before; a lot of time had gone by since Inuyasha left her there. Her attention was focused on the crystal Inuyasha had given her. She watched it intently as the light inside the crystal began to slow down and fade until the light was gone. Kagome feel to the ground hugging the crystal tightly to her body.  
  
"Inuyasha, no, Inuyasha," she cried.  
  
Getting up she ran into the forest around her. Kagome came to a tree that grew high above the canopy. With her eyes blurry she through the crystal into a hole in the tree and ran away.  
  
The vision ended there. Yashi sat up with tears on the sides of he face. His breathing was heavy. Sango hovered above him with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Yashi what is it. Do you want me to get help," She kept on saying.  
  
"The crystal, the crystal," Yashi repeated as he got up and ran into the woods.  
  
"YASHI WAIT," Sango Yelled running after him.  
  
Yashi ran past the place he had seen Inuyasha and Kagome talking with Sango at his heel. He could see it now the tree Kagome had thrown the crystal into.  
  
"Yashi where are we going," Sango asked him out of breath.  
  
Yashi stopped dead in his tracks as he stood before the tree taking in its height. Sango ran into his back hard.  
  
"Where are we," Sango asked.  
  
Yashi said nothing to Sango as he walked up to the tree looking into the dark hole he had seen Kagome throw the crystal in. Unsure of what else would be in there he cautiously reached his hand into the hole. Yashi could feel slim and bugs crawling around and through his fingers. Going deeper into the tree Yashi hit something hard. Grabbing it he pulled it out. There in his hand laid the crystal that Kagome had thrown two years ago in to the hole. Slim and moss had grown on it and the chain was slightly rusting from the dampness of the hole. Clapping could be heard coming from the woods. Sango and Yashi watched as Sesshoumaru walked slowly out of the woods, a deadly smile played across his face.  
  
"Good job, you found the thing that supposedly will bring me to the Tetsusaiga," Sesshoumaru said in his solemn voice.  
  
Yashi looked down at the crystal than back up at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"How did you know it will bring you to the Tetsusaiga," Yashi asked.  
  
A smile caressed Sesshoumaru's lips. "My stupid brother didn't even notice me listing. I watched him give the girl the rock then and there I knew that she would hide it after he died so I watched and waited. I followed her to this tree and watched her throw it in to it. After she left I went to get it but was blocked by a barrier that surrounded it. The only way I can hold it is if a human hands it to me. Now give it," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"And what if I don't," Yashi played.  
  
"Then you will dye a faster death than I had planned for you," Sesshoumaru said, "Give it to me."  
  
"No," Yashi said putting the crystal around his neck.  
  
"You insolent human how dare you defy a demon," Sesshoumaru said running towards Yashi.  
  
Sesshoumaru hit Yashi across his face making him fly a few feet into the air. Yashi hit the ground hard clutching his face.  
  
Stumbling up he said, "Is that all you got."  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his hand for another strike when Sango hurled her boomerang at him. Focusing on object flying towards him Sesshoumaru sliced through the boomerang, cutting it in half.  
  
"Don't interrupt me again girl," Sesshoumaru said walking up to Sango who had her sword ready.  
  
Pulling his own sword from its sheath Sesshoumaru knocked Sango's sword from her hands hard making it fly. Taking his chance before she ran Sesshoumaru cut Sango's side making her fall to the ground in pain. Turning around Sesshoumaru came face to face with Yashi. The pain from before ran down Yashi's arm to his fingertips. Claws pushed through his fingernails making blood drip at the edges. Raising his hand Yashi struck Sesshoumaru in the face-digging deep into his flesh.  
  
Startled by this Sesshoumaru stood there looking down at Yashi as the blood poured from his wounds. He could feel the hate radiating off of him. Easily Sesshoumaru blocked Yashi as he lunged for him again, knocking him to the ground. Sesshoumaru picked Yashi up by his neck leaving him to hang limply in his hand. Preparing to plunge his sword into Yashi's stomach Sesshoumaru was knocked away by a swift kick in the head. Dropping Yashi to the ground Sesshoumaru turned to face Kouga.  
  
"Why isn't it the wolf pup," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
~~~~Was that one ok? Do you have any questions? Well tell me if you do and I'll change it or explain it in the next chapter, k? Thanx a lot- Lindz 


	7. Save Me Continued

Chapter 7: Safe Me Continued  
  
"You shouldn't of come," Sesshoumaru said glaring at Kouga.  
  
"Well I hate the smell of dogs," Kouga said pulling his sword from its sheath and charging at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Jumping into the air Kouga brought his sword down hard; swiftly Sesshoumaru blocked every blow. Landing on the ground Kouga lunged towards Sesshoumaru again. Sparks flew as their swords came together, each knowing that if they moved the blow would be fatal. Their muscles bulged as they both pressed as hard as they could to make the other falter. Kouga breathed heavily as his strength was beginning to weaken while Sesshoumaru showed no sign of hesitation, his face was as calm as ever.  
  
Sweat dripped into Kouga's eyes, blinding him. Seeing his opportunity Sesshoumaru broke the contact between the two swords and plunged his sword deep into Kouga's left shoulder.  
  
Pain swept through Kouga's body as he looked up into Sesshoumaru's face as blood poured from his mouth. Sesshoumaru smiled as he pulled his sword from Kouga's shoulder making fall to the ground.  
  
"Imprudent wolf," Sesshoumaru said, as he turned towards Yashi who was now standing, "I ask you for the final time, hand me the crystal."  
  
"NO," Yashi said his voice full of loathing. Looking down at his hands he saw that his claws were still there. A sudden impulse ran through his body. Darting forwards into a run Yashi raised his hand and yelled, "Sankon Tetsusou." (Soul Scattering Iron Claw)  
  
Yellow strips of light ignited from Yashi's fingertips. The lights hit the shocked Sesshoumaru full force breaking the front pads of his armor.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the pieces of his armor scattered on the ground. 'How can this be?' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.  
  
"I have no time for these childish antics," Sesshoumaru said as he swung at Yashi with the base his sword sword. The impact drove Yashi of the ground making him fly into the bushes surrounding the tree. Sesshoumaru walked over to Yashi slowly, death hinting in his eyes.  
  
"Now we end this," Sesshoumaru said raising his sword and preparing to strike as Kagome, Miroku, Tanuki, and Shippo entered the clearing.  
  
"YASHI," Kagome screamed as she ran between Yashi and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"KAGOME-KUN NO," Miroku and Yashi screamed in unison as Sesshoumaru swung.  
  
Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru's sword came down towards her. She could feel her skin tear as the swords sharp blade push through. She felt her hot blood pour down her chest as the wound pounded. Blinking Sesshoumaru noticed whom he had hit. 'Kagome' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. Kagome feel to her knees holding her as much of her wound as she could.  
  
"KAGOME," Shippo yelled as he watched her fall and tried as hard as he could to get out of Miroku's grasp.  
  
Yashi looked down at the crystal, it had suddenly grown hot. Watching it intently the light that he had seen in the vision was there once again. It beat against his chest matching his heartbeat, as it did Inuyasha's. Light shot out from the crystal landing on Kagome and Sesshoumaru's chest. Both Sesshoumaru and Yashi watched as Kagome's wound slowly healed. Sesshoumaru screamed in pain as his kimono ripped where he had slashed Kagome. A cut could be seen opening on his chest. It was bigger than Kagome's, the size to make any demon bellow in pain. Sesshoumaru put a shaky hand onto the wound on his chest, catching his blood in his hands. It had been a long time since he had seen his own blood. His vision was becoming blurry as the blood kept on pouring from his wound. Falling backwards his body begun to shrink as he formed into a light blue sphere and floated into the woods. Yashi crawled over to the kneeling Kagome.  
  
"Are you alright," Yashi asked as she turned towards him not saying anything. Her eyes traveled from his own to the limp body of Kouga lying on the ground a few feet away from them.  
  
"KOUGA," Kagome screamed as she got up and ran to him.  
  
She knelt beside him looking at his wounds. His wound had stopped bleeding and the pool of blood that he was laying in was finally seeping into the ground. She put a shaky hand to his check, feeling the cold of his skin made her jump.  
  
"KAGOME, we need your help, its Sango," Miroku screamed as Yashi walked up from behind Kagome.  
  
"Come, lets bring him with us," Yashi said picking him up and carrying him to towards the group.  
  
~~~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~~~  
  
Sango sat near the fire taking in its warmth. Her wound had been tightly bound and the herbs she had eaten had finally taken affect on her aching body. She watch tears roll down Kagome's face as she starred at Kouga.  
  
"Kagome, why don't you get some sleep? Tomorrow we can give him a proper burial.  
  
Kagome nodded and looked into the fire. No one noticed as Kouga's eyes slowly opened and looked upon the tear stained face.  
  
"Glad to know that you were worried about me Kagome," Kouga said a little weakly.  
  
Kagome's head shot round to look at Kouga. A smile lit her face as she moved in the formation to hug him.  
  
"NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN," Kagome screamed at Kouga.  
  
Everyone looked at the bland expression on Kouga's face and laughed reliving the tension. Kouga sat up slowly trying to hold in the pain.  
  
"You shoul." Kagome started.  
  
"It's nothing I can't stand," Kouga said.  
  
Yashi looked Kouga over thinking about the events from before.  
  
"Kouga?" Yashi said getting his attention. Kouga stared blankly into Yashi's face.  
  
"Thanks.for before," Yashi said holding out his hand. Kouga looked him over and then at his out stretched hand. Looking up into Yashi's eyes he could see no sign of hate that had once been there before.  
  
Smiling he said, "No problem."  
  
"And Kagome thanks, without the both of you I'd be dead," Yashi said looking at both of their smiling faces.  
  
Looking down at Yashi and Kouga's shaking hands she noticed something that she hadn't seen before.  
  
"Yashi! Your hand what happened," Kagome said pointing at Yashi's claws. "What?" Yashi asked looking down at his claws, "they haven't stayed this long before."  
  
"You mean that it happened before," Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah but only once," Yashi said with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Are you experiencing any other changes," Sango asked.  
  
"I.I," Yashi stammered.  
  
"Sure he is," Kouga said pulling Yashi's hair from its ponytail. Everyone looked at the chunks of silver in Yashi's hair.  
  
"It's nothing.its just all the stress," Yashi said blushing.  
  
Noticing that Yashi wasn't key on talking about himself Kagome stood and changed the subject.  
  
"Since you and Sango are injured Yashi, Tanuki, and I will get a head start on you," Kagome said staring to pack the bags and looking around for Tanuki, "By the way where is Tanuki?"  
  
"He left a while ago. The excitement was to much for him," Miroku said as Yashi got up and prepared his own pack.  
  
"What about me," Shippo asked standing up.  
  
"No Shippo you stare here and help protect Sango," Kagome said as she swung her pack over her shoulder.  
  
"Goodbye everyone," Kagome said waving.  
  
Kouga grabbed Yashi's leg as he walked by.  
  
"You be sure and protect her good," Kouga said handing Yashi his sword. Yashi nodded his agreement and hurried to catch up with Kagome.  
  
Neither of them noticed the crescent moon that hung in the sky or what direction they were going in. Sesshoumaru watched as they walked west (left) from the camp in the direction of the Thunder Mountains.  
  
"So that's where they are going," Sesshoumaru said to himself as he followed slowly. ~~~~NOTE: that when Sesshoumaru hits Kagome and he thinks 'Kagome' is because he is in love with her.and she heals because the deal Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha made before he died.thought you would like to know in cause ya all were confused. But anyways, how was it? Please review!!!`LIndz 


	8. The Watcher

Chapter 8: The Watcher  
  
The moon was now high in the sky, crickets sung all around, and fireflies illuminated the night. Sesshoumaru watched from a distance as the human called Yashi gathered firewood for the night while his female companion, Kagome, poked at the fire. Looking at Kagome Sesshoumaru laid a hand on his chest feeling the almost fully healed wound. 'I almost killed my love tonight. If it wasn't for the deal my brother and I made she would be dead. Maybe some of it has its ups,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.  
  
Sitting down across the fire Yashi looked up at the shivering Kagome. No matter how close she got to the fire she was still cold.  
  
"Uhhh.here," Yashi said handing her his top kimono.  
  
Kagome took it tentatively from his hand as if expecting him to bite.  
  
"Arigato (thank you)," Kagome said looking up into his face and smiling.  
  
Looking at Kagome's smiling face made Yashi's heart flutter and he could feel his face turning hot with embarrassment. Quickly he turned around so she couldn't see.  
  
"Dou itashimashite (your welcome)," Yashi said as he turned to go back to the other side of the fire.  
  
Kagome watched as Yashi turned and walked away from her. For a long time she had often longed for a mans touch and often thought of finding a new mate, but the thought of being untrue to Inuyasha and breaking the promise she had made to him was too much of a weight to bear. 'Is it bad to be thinking these thoughts? Is it bad to want someone else,' Kagome kept on thinking in her head.  
  
As if hearing her thoughts Sesshoumaru sighed and thought to himself, 'if only I could touch you.'  
  
"The sun will be up soon maybe we should get some sleep," Yashi said getting up to unroll the bedrolls.  
  
"Hai," Kagome sighed as she got up.  
  
Yashi placed her roll closest to the fire and his own next to hers. Feeling the soft earth underneath his body as he laid down made him sigh. Yashi starred into the star filled sky. Hints of redness could be seen picking out of the darkness hinting that morning had come. Turning his gaze away from the sky Yashi looked at the shivering outline of Kagome.  
  
"Are you ok," Yashi asked.  
  
"H.a.i," Kagome said through shaky teeth as she turned to face the fire.  
  
Yashi looked back up at the sky with worry plastered on his face. He watched as the trees slightly blew to the wind that made Kagome shake wilder. Instinctively Yashi moved closer to Kagome pressing his body firmly against her own. His arm traveled around her abdomen, stroking her cold arm with his warm hand. Gradually her shaking stopped. Kagome turned around so she faced Yashi, sliding in she pressed herself against his strong chest. A little surprised Yashi stroked the back of her head softly.  
  
"Arigato," Kagome whispered as she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Yashi looked down at the sleeping Kagome in his arms. Never in all his life had he held a women in his arms before let alone have one want to be held by him.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched intently, anger and jealously flowed through his veins as he watched. A deep slow growl pushed through his lips. He longed for so long to hold kagome that way, to feel her body close to his own. He even killed his own brother for her love and now his reincarnation held her heart. Sesshoumaru could sense Kagome's arousal around Yashi, something that he wanted her to feel towards himself. 'He will die a slow and painful death, I will make sure of it,' Sesshoumaru thought himself as he turned to find a spot to rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun had just risen and the birds had started to sing. Here and there crickets could still be heard. Sunlight danced across Yashi's face, waking him up. Yashi looked up into the bright sun, blinding himself. Shaking his head he tried to sit up but only to be pulled back down. Yashi looked down at his chest to find Kagome's head resting lightly on his chest while her arm hugged tightly around his waist preventing him from moving. He watched as the wind blew blowing a stray hair into Kagome's face. Tentatively he reached brushing the hair away from her face. Feeling the slight movement Kagome's hold grew tighter making Yashi smile.  
  
Looking down he carefully fingered the crystal. 'What was that glow?' Yashi thought to himself. Sesshoumaru watched from a distance with even more loathing for him that he had before. His wound from last night was fully healed and in its place laid a scar.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly greeting the day with a slight yawn. Feeling the sudden warmth underneath her she looked up into Yashi's purple eyes. Quickly she pulled away a little embarrassed.  
  
"Good morning," Kagome said looking at her lap.  
  
Yashi said nothing but smiled his agreement.  
  
"Hungry?" Yashi asked dropping the crystal back on his chest and sitting up.  
  
"Hai," Kagome said holding her stomach. They hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and Kagome was just starting the feel how hungry she really was.  
  
Yashi shook his head in agreement as he stood. Looking down into Kagome's wide eyes Yashi said, "I'll be right back."  
  
Kagome watched him speed into the woods. Sighing she thought, 'we do I feel so giddy around him all of a sudden?'  
  
Yashi ran through the woods wildly. His senses had become so attuned to this place that he could now sense where water was. Sniffing the air madly as he ran he could smell the fresh water flow in the distance.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Yashi run into the woods towards the river that ran through the mountains. Silently, so not to get Kagome's attention, he turned and ran after him.  
  
Yashi reached the river and peered down into its shallow depths. He could see the small smooth stones that aligned the bottom and every now and then he could see fish swim by. Yashi stepped attentively into the cold water. Goosebumps raised on his skin as he reached into the water waiting for the next fish to swim by.  
  
Reaching the river Sesshoumaru peered out from the tree line at Yashi. His fists closed and unclosed repeatedly thinking about how much he wanted to kill him at this moment.  
  
A fish entered Yashi's lingering hands; hastily he closed them digging his claws deep inside. 'They do come in handy sometimes,' Yashi said to himself as he through the dead fish to the shore. Turning around Yashi looked at the trees. A presence of evil eluded his senses. Figuring no one was there Yashi turned back towards the river. At that moment, pain shot through his arm over taking him. Yashi reached up to his shoulder feeling his skin thump in pain. As his cool fingers touched his hot skin the pain slowly eased into a slight burning sensation. 'What was that,' Yashi asked himself as he went back to his position.  
  
Having caught enough fish to last them a week, Yashi walked briskly back to camp. Sesshoumaru emerged slowly from the woods looking to see if he was gone. Satisfied that he was gone Sesshoumaru walked slowly down to the riverbank and looked down at Yashi's footprint that was imbedded in the sand. Looking up from the footprint his eyes followed the rivers bends towards the mountains.  
  
"This river leads precisely where I need to go," Sesshoumaru said to himself as he started to walk along the river into the mountains.  
  
When Yashi returned from the river a fire had been started and their bags had been already packed. Across the fire sat Kagome who held out his kimono.  
  
"I thought you would never get back," Kagome said smiling as she went to put the fish in the fire to cook.  
  
"Sorry, the fish took a while to catch," Yashi said. "You don't mind if I change do you."  
  
"No go ahead," Kagome said.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but watch as Yashi peeled off his semi-wet kimono. She watched his muscles work as he folded the shirt and how his hair fell comfortably on his back. She watched as he bent over to put his shirt back and take out a new one. 'Cute butt. I can't believe I just said that. OK Kagome stop looking,' Kagome thought mentally slapping her self.  
  
Yashi turned around to face Kagome as he put on his shirt. Kagome's eyes traveled from the brim of his pants up to his six-pack. 'Did he get more muscular or is it just me,' Kagome asked herself. Kagome's eyes then met a massive red spot in between Yashi's shoulder and his neck.  
  
"Yashi what happened," Kagome said walking over to him inspecting the spot.  
  
"What? God what is that? Am I ok?" Yashi asked.  
  
"It looks like bite marks," Kagome said looking at the spot.  
  
"Bite marks?!?! From an animal?!?!," Yashi said frantically.  
  
"Not animal, human," Kagome said fingering it.  
  
As she touched the bite mark a tingly sensation rose up in her running to her neck where a bite mark similar to his laid. Kagome froze as she remembered how she got her own bit mark.  
  
~~~~Kagome's memory~~~~  
  
"Inu.ya.sha," Kagome panted as Inuyasha pumped in and out of her wildly.  
  
With each time his member pierced through her womanhood he pushed it in deeper making Kagome gasp.  
  
"INUYASHA," Kagome screamed.  
  
Feeling her climax coming Inuyasha drove into her faster, each time releasing his seed within her.  
  
"KAGOME," Inuyasha screamed coming into his own climax. Kagome's back arched, pushing her breasts into his chest causing his arousal to harden even more as it reached its peek. Inuyasha brought his head down hard on Kagome's neck biting deep.  
  
Pain shot through Kagome's body as she felt his teeth break her skin. In attempt to control the pain Kagome bit hard into Inuyasha's neck, just as he did to her, drawing blood.  
  
Letting go of Kagome's neck Inuyasha gave one more pump into her driving it deeper within before he fell on top of Kagome painting heavily. Their sweaty bodies stuck together enabling either of them to move. Inuyasha's member throbbed hard within Kagome's womanhood.  
  
Lifting his head Inuyasha managed to get out, "Now no one can take you as long as am I alive, with this mark you belong to me and with your mark I belong to you."  
  
~~~~~End memory~~~~  
  
The blood drained from Kagome's face as she looked from the bite mark to Yashi's face. 'The mark its in the same place where I had bit Inuyasha.'  
  
~~~~Hehehehe I feel evil. For some reason I like the ending, did you guys? Sorry this took me so long.school. Well anyways please review and I'll talk to you guys later. Byez! Lindz 


	9. Journey into the Thunder Mountains

AUTHORS NOTE: From now until the end of the story I will be writing shortened chapters so bear with me.  
  
Chapter 9: Journey into the Thunder Mountains (People do not be mad with me for the beginning of the chapter everything will change *hint* *hint* as you will read on)  
  
"What is it," asked Yashi as he looked at the confused look on Kagome's face.  
  
"I.are you sure you don't know how you got this," Kagome asked.  
  
"Pretty sure. I was just fishing and then my neck started hurting," Yashi answered.  
  
Kagome looked up into his eyes. 'How could this be,' she asked herself.  
  
"You know it might taste better if the fish weren't burnt," Kouga said.  
  
Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice and swung around to met his heavy gaze. Yashi pulled on his shirt quickly to avoid looks from Kouga.  
  
"I missed you Kagome," Kouga said as he put a strong arm around her waist. Hesitantly she relaxed into it aware that Yashi was watching. "I hope you weren't hitting on my woman," Kouga said giving Yashi a playful punch in the arm.  
  
Yashi gave a quick glance at Kagome's bowed face then back to Kouga. "Don't worry I wasn't," Yashi said giving a fake smile.  
  
"Where is everybody," Kagome asked peeling herself away from Kouga's arms and looking around.  
  
"They stayed behind, Sango is to weak to move," Kouga said crossing his arms and sitting down.  
  
Sitting down Yashi looked up into the hurt expression on Kagome's face as she served him his fish. Never did she look up to meet his gaze. 'His woman?' Yashi thought to himself, 'last time I checked she wasn't his.' Eating his fish slowly he watched how Kouga stroked Kagome's back gently. Every gesture that he did made Yashi's bite mark turn hot and start to tingle with jealousy.  
  
Kagome could feel her own bite mark tingle to his jealousy. 'So I guess it is true.but how can it be?' Kagome thought to herself as she absently rubbed her shoulder. ~~~~~~~~~Kagome looked up at the approaching mountains, their size engulfed her.  
  
"Their so big," Kagome said.  
  
"Hai. It should take us about two days to reach our destination," Kouga said walking to the junction between the two mountains that stood in front of them.  
  
"Shouldn't we have seen more of Sesshoumaru by now," Yashi asked following Kouga.  
  
"What that wimpy dog? I doubt he even knows what direction we went in," Kouga said giving a haughty smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~The rocks were steep and jagged going up through the junction, every step needed careful precision or else it meant your life. Yashi stumbled on the rocks as his breathing became short and shallow.  
  
Kagome hugged Kouga's back tightly as the cold wind blew through her hair and pierced at her lungs.  
  
Kouga gave a smug smile as he felt her grip tighten around him. "It's ok we'll be stopping soon," Kouga said warming her arms with his hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Night came quickly, turning everything a bitter cold. Kagome sat near the fire warming her shivering body.  
  
"You know I could have sworn there was a hot spring around here somewhere," Kouga said entering the camp and sitting down next to Kagome.  
  
Yashi smelt the air daintily. "It's over there," Yashi said pointing to a gap between some rocks.  
  
"How would you know," Kouga said giving him a questioning look.  
  
"Because.well go look for yourself," Yashi said.  
  
Kouga gave him a cryptic look before getting up to see for himself. Turning the bend Kouga saw what he had been looking for the past hour. There in front of him laid the steaming water of the hot spring.  
  
"How did you know that was there," Kouga asked walking over to Yashi.  
  
"I gave an educated guess," Yashi lied. Kouga blinked a couple times before turning to Kagome and said, "I'm going in would you like to join me."  
  
Kagome gave Yashi a tentative look before looking back at Kouga. "I think I'll pass tonight," Kagome said.  
  
"How about you," Kouga said turning to Yashi.  
  
"I think I'll go in later," Yashi said looking at kagome.  
  
"Suit yourselves," Kouga said walking off towards the hot spring.  
  
~~~~~~~~Yashi opened his eyes slowly and looked up into the sky. The night was still young and the stars glittered in the sky. Sitting up he looked around the fire at the sleeping faces of Kouga and Kagome. Silently he got up and walked towards the hot spring. Making sure a boulder blocked him he stripped himself of all his clothing. The water was hot and made his body tingle as he walked into the water.  
  
Kagome watched Yashi get up from his mat and walk to the hot spring. Carefully getting up so not to wake Kouga from his deep sleep she walked to the hot tub. Reaching the boulder where Yashi had undressed himself she walked up to the waters edge. She looked at Yashi who stood in water up to his waist, his back facing her.  
  
"May I join you," Kagome asked.  
  
Yashi turned around slowly. Kagome stood in front of him seductively peeling her kimono off to reveal her naked body. Yashi watched her body move as she slowly walked into the water. Yashi stood there his mouth hung open, his breathing heavy.  
~~~~~READ: Ok people guess what time it's for!!! (Lindsay blinks *hint* *hint*) I know you people didn't like the beginning but don't worry I wouldn't make it a Kouga/ Kagome fic. 


	10. Love

Chapter 10: Love  
  
Yashi watched Kagome enter the water slowly. He liked how the water caressed her body with every step she took. A transparent mist rose up around her body, making it seem as though it was a second skin. Walking up to Yashi she softly skimmed her cool fingers across his firm chest, drawing imaginary lines of his muscles. Firmly she pressed her thumbs on his nipples, messaging them in circular motions. Yashi could feel his heart beat faster under Kagome's spell, with every touch his bite mark grew in heat and his body filled with longing. Reaching up Kagome rapped her arms around Yashi's neck making her breast flatten against his chest, making his member harden. Pulling Yashi's head down Kagome gave him a passionate kissed. Messaging Yashi's tongue with her own kagome drew her hand away from his neck and let it drop into the water to find his manhood. Skillfully she played with it.  
  
Yashi pulled away from her ministrations. "I've.never."Yashi started as Kagome lifted her finger and pressed it against his lips silencing him.  
  
"Shhh.I have longed for this moment for so long," Kagome said through lust filled eyes.  
  
Seeing the longing in her eyes and feeling his own Yashi leaned down and kissed her roughly. Yashi pressed Kagome hard against a rock that bordered the edges of the hot spring. Rapping her legs around Yashi's waist Kagome pressed her heat against his erected manhood.  
  
Feeling her entrance beneath him Yashi pushed into her making Kagome's muscles tense from the sudden invasion. Yashi kissed down Kagome's sweaty neck as he infiltrated her as if it were a sixth sense to him. With every push into her he released his seed.  
  
Kagome let out moans of pleasure with every thrust that he made into her. Feeling his large member enter her again as it had once did long ago made her heart flutter faster with joy.  
  
Feeling Kagome's cool moist body press against his own made him thrust faster with the longing to take her over and explode within her. Trailing down her neck his kisses meet with her soft breast. Slowly Yashi ran his rough tongue over Kagome's nipple causing her to moan. The warm soft skin inside of her, which pressed tightly around his manhood, was enough to make him lose control. Rapidly he thrusted in and out of her, each time going deeper. Each thrust caused Kagome's breasts to jiggle.  
  
Kagome could feel her climax coming faster than ever. Both of their bite marks were now glowing a light red color that ignited masses of heat causing them to sweat more.  
  
"YASHI.HARDER.FASTER.HARDER," Kagome moaned.  
  
Abiding to her request Yashi thrust into her harder and faster causing him to pant. Each hard thrust made his face grimace with desirable, pleasing pain. Feeling his own climax coming he slowed his pace but kept entering her hard.  
  
"Y.ASHi," Kagome moaned as her body arched reaching its climax.  
  
"KA.GO...ME," Yashi moaned as he reached his own.  
  
Breathing hard Yashi looked down at Kagome. Seeing her eyes on him made Yashi feel as though she were looking into his soul. Slowly she pulled up and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
~~~~HEY! I finally did it! It sure took me a while too!  
  
POLL: WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT? The idea I think is the best I'll write about! 


	11. Dream or not?

IMPORTANT NOTE: if this comes out all weird and shit like with little boxes and stuff it's the computers fault it was like it when I downloaded it. TO FIX IT RIGHT CLICK ON YOUR MOUSE FIND ENCODING THEN GO TO UNICODE IT WILL FIX IT SO YOU CAN READ IT!!!  
  
Chapter 11: Dream or not?  
  
The fire was just about dead and the sun had finally made its way over the tips of the surrounding rocks. Kouga's head twitched as dew that had formed over night rolled down the wrinkles of his face. With a slow deep intake of breath he opened his heavy eyes and sat up. As if on queue memories of last nights dream flashed before his eyes.  
  
First there was a flash of light then Kouga could see steam rising off of calm water. Another flash of light and he saw Kagome standing in the middle of the water wearing nothing but a smile on her face. Her eyes were seductive and calm and her body in a perfect pose that no man could resist. The light returned one more time followed by the final memory. Kouga saw Yashi and Kagome in the water, steam rising everywhere, they were against a rock and Yashi was fulfilling Kagome's every desire.  
  
Kouga raised a heavy hand to his face and rubbed his eyes hard. 'Was it only a dream or was it more' Kouga thought to himself. Turing towards the fire that had finally turned into hot coals he looked down upon the sleeping form of Kagome. Quietly he reached out his hand to touch the tips of her hair. 'If it was more than a dream than surely her hair must still be a little damp' Kouga thought as he reached. He let the tips brush gently across his fingers. Slowly he breathed outward, "dry."  
  
Out of nowhere a cold breeze over took the camp. Kouga hugged his bare skin as the wind became stronger. Looking back down at Kagome he saw her shake. 'I should get the fire going…' Kouga thought to himself as he got up.  
  
"Where are you going," Yashi asked as he walked away.  
  
"To get some fire wood," Kouga said.  
  
Even though he was just about convinced that it was just a dream he felt awkward talking to Yashi when the memories of his dream kept flashing before his eyes.  
  
"Right…I think I should go get us some breakfast," Yashi said.  
  
Yashi watched Kouga disappear over the rocks before he decided to get up. Quietly he walked over to Kagome, who even over their talking was still asleep. Kneeling next to her he gently touched the side of her face and once more did the warm tingly feeling return to his bite mark. Standing up Yashi slowly backed away and walked out of the camp.  
  
~~~~~~~ The water was cold but refreshing as it hit Yashi's ankles. Bending over to reach into the water Yashi glanced at his reflection in the semi- calm water. His once silver streaked hair was now back to its original color. Startled a little Yashi thought, 'maybe it's starting to were off a little.' Taking time to consider this thought Yashi looked at his hands, the claws still remained but they looked smaller and staring to resemble human nails.  
  
~~~~~~~ Yashi returned to the camp carrying three rather large fish. Kouga had returned before him and a fire was already burning. Kagome sat propped up beside the fire rubbing her tiered eyes and yawning. Placing the fish down Yashi quickly glanced at Kagome who in return glanced back at him with a smile on her face then returned to what they were doing as if nothing happened. Kouga caught their quick glances at one another and Kagome's smile in the corner of his eye. 'Could they of…' Kouga's mind questioned.  
  
"We should hurry up and get off this mountain. I believe it's about to snow," Kouga said sniffing the air.  
  
"I think your right, the temperature has dropped dramatically since last night," Kagome said agreeing.  
  
Kouga looked up at her, she was now starring at the fire without showing any since of looking at him. He had heard the nervousness in her voice when she had agreed with him. Glancing at Yashi Kouga noticed a difference in his appearance, 'his hair, its back to normal? But why when we're so close it Inuyasha's grave has it decided to turn back now?'  
  
~~~~~~~ Kouga climbed over the top of the rocks caring his and Kagome's pack.  
  
"It's ok, its safe to climb this way," Kouga screamed as Kagome and Yashi appeared from behind the rocks.  
  
They stood there looking out into the horizon. A vast forest stood in the center of a mountainous enclosure known to no man and well kept from any civilization. The only break in the mountain walls was to let a lone river in to the valley. In the center stood a tree tall than the rest. Even from a distance they could see vines and birds inhabiting it.  
  
"It's so beautiful," Kagome said in almost a gasp.  
  
"That's where we have to go," Yashi said pointing to the tree in the center.  
  
"All right," Kouga said, "but how are we going to get down."  
  
~~~~~~~HEY GUYS!!! How are you all doing?!?!?!?! Long time no read egh?  
  
MANY THANKS TO ALL THE SUGGESTIONS TO THIS CHAPTER!!! Thank you Small-Buttercup for your suggestion that I used!! :.)  
  
O no Yashi's starting to change back into his old self what will we do now?!?!?!?!?! Don't worry you will see soon enough why this is happening….hehehehe…evil laugh. PLEASE REVIEW I know its been a while so REVIEW!!! :.) 


	12. Almost there

Chapter 12: Almost there . . . . . . couldn't think of anything else, hehehe, I am such a loser!  
  
"Look down," Kagome said pointing to something below them, "that looks like a path leading down."  
  
"I thought no one knew about this place," Kouga asked looking confused.  
  
"Most people don't," Kagome said, "But for the ones that do . . ."  
  
"Well now that we have established how the path got there it still doesn't solve how we are going to get down to it," Yashi said wittingly, "It's a straight drop down."  
  
"Right, uhhh . . .," Kouga said, " how about I'll jump down and Yashi, you'll lower Kagome down to me. OK?"  
  
"Fine. But how will I get down? I certainly can't jump down like you," Yashi said.  
  
"Well . . .I'll . . .I'll catch you," Kouga said slowly, thinking it over.  
  
"You'll catch me?" Yashi said a little skeptically, "Right."  
  
Giving Yashi a sideways glance Kouga jumped off the rocky cliff and landed on the path below with ease. Shrugging off the pain in his feet from the sharp rocks he had landed on he turned and waved that he was ready for Kagome. Yashi nodded his head in acknowledgment. Turing Yashi took Kagome's hands in his own.  
  
"Do you think he knows about last night," Yashi whispered into Kagome's ear as she stepped in front of him.  
  
"He has no idea," Kagome whispered back amused that Kouga couldn't tell.  
  
Slowly Yashi guided Kagome to the edge of the rock face. He could feel her shake slightly as she took an unsteady step off.  
  
Kagome's eyes remained shut the whole time she was lowered. It amazed her that for the many times she had been dropped or thrown she was still scared of heights. It used to bother her knowing that Inuyasha would never be there to catch her again. It was her sanctuary knowing that she was safe with him around. But ever since he had left it was different. She had to be careful.  
  
Yashi heard Kagome gasp as he let her drop into Kouga's outstretched arms. As soon as Kagome's feet touched the ground Yashi could feel relief run through him. Peering over the rocky edge Yashi looked down into Kouga's impatient eyes.  
  
"You coming," Kouga yelled up.  
  
"Uhhh . . . yeah," Yashi said. ' Is he really going to catch me,' Yashi thought worriedly as he took a slow steep off the edge.  
  
Yashi could feel nothing but air around him as he fell. It was one of the best feelings he had ever felt. He liked not being in control. Looking down Yashi could see Kouga still standing in his previous position. 'Oh shit he's actually going to catch me,' Yashi thought. Frantically Yashi began to flap his arms and claw at the air from the impact that was coming. Kouga's eyes widened. He could see what was going to happen.  
  
The last thing Kouga saw was a red blur falling towards him before he hit the ground hard on his back.  
  
"What . . . the . . . fuck," Kouga said a little breathless from having the wind kicked out of him.  
  
"I didn't think you would actually catch me," Yashi said a little flabbergasted as he sat up on Kouga's chest.  
  
"Well what else was I going to do," Kouga said smartly as he pushed Yashi off his chest.  
  
"Kouga are you alright," Kagome asked trying not to giggle.  
  
"I'll be fine," Kouga said standing tall.  
  
"Hey, don't you guys feel that," Yashi asked, his eyes traveling from face to face.  
  
"Feel what," Kagome asked turning to face him.  
  
"That presence," Yashi said, a puzzled look on his face, "It's like I felt it before."  
  
"Is it Sesshoumaru," Kouga asked.  
  
"No, this one is much stronger," Yashi, said, "It's old and seems like it has been waiting a long time for something."  
  
Kagome stood ahead on the path listening. Her eyes traveled over the tops of the many trees in the forest below. She had lied. She could feel the presence too. It was a presence she had promised to let go but never did.  
  
~~~~~~~Sesshoumaru walked along the waters edge. The river had become small and shallow. The crystal clear surface of the water twinkled with the light from the sun and the rock walls that had once enclosed it had now turned into magnificent full-bloomed trees. Sesshoumaru's calmness had turned into unease; he could feel his brother's presence all around him now.  
  
He would be there soon. The river led straight to the middle of the forest where the spirit tree resided. It had been a notorious tree, acting as a link between two worlds, the spirit and the living. But now it was only known as a grave. This was because a hanyou had chosen this place of peace to be buried deep within its many roots and it was here that he had chosen to hide The Fang. Sesshoumaru could sense how very close he was and how very fast Yashi and the others were gaining.  
  
~~~~~~~ "Oh great now we're lost," Kagome said, anger hinting in her voice.  
  
"One would think that if have such a great "sniffer" amongst us we wouldn't be in this situation," Yashi said sarcastically to Kouga who had a smug smile on his face.  
  
"Don't worry, I know exactly where we are," Kouga said.  
  
"No you don't," Yashi said getting into Kouga's face.  
  
"Do so," Kouga snapped.  
  
"Fine "sniffles" if you're so good go sniff our way to the nearest 10,000 year old tree," Yashi said smartly.  
  
Kouga mumbled something inaudible.  
  
"What was that you can't do it . . . right that's what I thought," Yashi said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Kouga's eyes hinted with anger as he stepped up to Yashi.  
  
"Why if you weren't human, I'd . . . I'd," Kouga said clenching his fists.  
  
"You'd what," Yashi said encouraging him.  
  
"Nothing you want to know," Kouga said turning to walk in the other direction.  
  
"Feh, wimp," Yashi said with is arms across his chest.  
  
Kagome who had been watching the whole thing from the behind was now staring intently at Yashi's back. 'What was that just now, it sounded just like Inuyasha,' Kagome thought.  
  
~~~~~~~Long time no right, egh? Ok ok this one (so are the rest by the way) suck..no I mean double suck maybe even triple! And it has no point either! So umm yea guess what I got for ya all?!?! A preview of the next and final chapter!!!  
  
Preview of chapter 13:  
  
Kagome kneeled on the ground, her eyes in a blur. The impact from the energy blast had been too much for her. Finding her strength Kagome staggered up onto her legs. Wobbling a little Kagome found herself looking up into the alarmed face of Sesshoumaru. His skin had gone starch white and small beads of sweat had begun to form. His eyes were wide as he looked beyond Kagome.  
  
"Don't touch her," a voice said.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, 'That voice.'  
  
~ok I'm sorry it's a bad preview and if you didn't like it that's to bad! That's all your going to get! 


	13. Back

Chapter 13: Back (omg I did it! It's the last chapter!! Tee hee!!)  
  
Yashi watched from a distance as Kagome gently traced the figure of the dog with the tips of her fingers. The shape was different from what he remembered. In his vision it had looked new and overpowering. Now, as he stood there, it looked old and worn. The eyes looked dark and weak while in his vision they had been glowing. Yashi's eyes traveled to the side of the tree. A huge rock stood in the exact same place where Inuyasha had been. Slowly Yashi walked over and rubbed the rough surface of the rock. He could still see, as plain as day, Inuyasha sitting there staring at him.  
  
"Great. Now that we're here what are we suppose to do," Kouga asked out loud to anyone who was listening.  
  
Yashi could only remember bits and pieces of his vision but what Inuyasha had told him had stuck with him the whole time. 'Just remember, Behind the eyes lies the door,' Yashi remembered, ' what had he meant by that?'  
  
"There's a door," Yashi said turning around to look at Kouga.  
  
"What," Kouga asked confused.  
  
"There's a door, behind the eyes," Yashi said.  
  
Kouga and Kagome gave each other confused glances.  
  
"Yashi, I've looked, and there are no signs of a door ever being here," Kagome said turning.  
  
"There has to be," Yashi said walking towards the tree running his fingernails through the small cracks of the tree trying frantically to find some kind of hint that a door was there.  
  
"There is a door but how it be opened lies in the knowledge of the one who lies beneath us," Sesshoumaru said walking out from the bushes. He had long since been there and had been watching from the trees.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kouga hissed.  
  
Sesshoumaru's gaze was strong and deadly with a hint of humor. Yashi could hear a growl push past Kouga's lips before he shot off into Sesshoumaru's direction full force.  
  
Sesshoumaru only smiled as he watched Kouga charge him. Quickly the fluffy boa around his shoulder slid foreword and twisted like a snake around Kouga's midsection and chest, capturing his arms. Kouga's breaths were starting to become short and raspy as the boa surrounding him contracted it self. The smile on Sesshoumaru's face soon grew into a malicious laugh as he watched pain sweep over Kouga's face. With every moment that past the boa constricted itself further, crushing Kouga within it's powerful grip.  
  
"KOUGA . . . " Kagome screamed.  
  
Yashi watched as Kouga's eyes slowly began to close and his head begin to fall to his chest. Sesshoumaru's laughter had stopped and was replaced by a scowl. The fun had stopped the moment Kouga had stopped struggling and had slipped into the final fazes of death. As soon as Kouga's body laid weak in his grasp Sesshoumaru flung him deep into the woods. Kagome stood crying into Yashi's chest whose eyes were narrowed with loathing at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru starred back with the same hate and disgust. Slowly he turned and began to walk towards them. His step was light yet determined.  
  
"Show me the way in and I will spare your life," Sesshoumaru said stopping in front of him.  
  
"Even if I knew the way in I wouldn't show you," Yashi said pushing Kagome to the side.  
  
Sesshoumaru's brow sank.  
  
"You had your chance," Sesshoumaru said as he sprung foreword and dug his claws deep into Yashi's stomach making him fall hard to the ground.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU . . . NO," Kagome screamed as she grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm with both her hands and pulled.  
  
Sesshoumaru's grip loosened as he awaited the painful sting of Kagome's touch to wash over him. It never came. Quickly he grabbed her wrists with his free hand and brought her to her knees. Kagome let out a painful scream.  
  
With her scream still echoing through out the forest the gem around Yashi's neck slowly levitated out of his shirt, hanging in the air. An eerie yellow glow from deep in its core began to show. Bit by bit the tie around Yashi's neck became undone and the jewel slowly drifted to the tree. As soon as it looked like it was going to hit the tree it stopped and hung in front of the dog, its glow growing stronger.  
  
The eyes on the dog began to glow a brilliant gold making the world around them seem like night. The edges of where the dog was carved glowed with the same intensity as its eyes. Soon the dog figure slowly began to fade and was replaced by a spinning vortex of black and yellow. The wind around Yashi and the others began to be sucked in bringing branches and tiny rocks with it along with the jewel.  
  
"What's happening," Kagome yelled to Yashi over the strength of the wind.  
  
"The door has opened," Sesshoumaru yelled as he pushed away from Yashi, bringing Kagome with him.  
  
"YASHI," Kagome screamed as Sesshoumaru grabbed her around the waist and stepped into the portal.  
  
Yashi lied on the ground clenching his bleeding stomach; he could see from the corner of his eyes the portal beginning to close as the last traces of Kagome disappeared. A voice rung in his head as he closed his eyes, 'don't give up . . . to close . . . must protect Kagome.' It was weak and almost sounded of Inuyasha's voice but Yashi could have sworn it was his own.  
  
"Get up, must get up," Yashi said to himself as he hosted himself up on to his feet.  
  
The portal was a little smaller than himself but Yashi managed to contort himself to fit through. As he fell the black wind whipped through his hair and stung his eyes. It was as if he was flying through space. In front of him he could see a white light. As he moved towards it grew bigger and Kagome's screams got louder.  
  
Yashi landed with a thump. Standing up he looked around. Trees surrounded him, but behind them there was only blackness. The ground was grassy with little leaves. It looked like a poor reproduction of the forest he was just in. Sesshoumaru stood a little ways in front of him with Kagome held tightly at his side. Behind them stood a stone shrine. In the middle, an old and battered sword stood stuck in a man made crack. The only odd thing that Yashi saw was the thing surrounding. A white mass floated two and fro around the sword. Once looking at it Yashi's heart almost stopped and he had to scare him self to get it beating again.  
  
"You should have stayed behind, now you'll only die," Sesshoumaru said staring at Yashi.  
  
Yashi's stomach was still bleeding heavily but the pain was gone. With one quick glance at the pleased face of Sesshoumaru and to the pain struck face of Kagome a strange new hate filled him. Without thinking Yashi darted at Sesshoumaru, his fists held high and ready.  
  
"LET HER GO," Yashi growled as he ran.  
  
"YASHI . . .NO," Kagome screamed.  
  
Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome to the ground and in one swift movement he caught Yashi by the neck and pushed him back up against the nearest tree.  
  
"Back in the same position I see," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Yashi tried to push Sesshoumaru away but was too weak to do so.  
  
"It's seems the blood loss is getting the better of you," Sesshoumaru said, "Lets see if I can help you with that."  
  
Sesshoumaru swiftly pulled his hand back into a cocked position. Slowly a green glow formed around it. Using his pointer finger instead of his whole hand he gently drew a line across Yashi's blood soaked stomach. As he moved the clothing melted bringing Yashi's flesh along with it. Blood fell heavily from Yashi's abdomen leaving him dangling under Sesshoumaru's grasp.  
  
"Yashi," Kagome gasped as she ran to aid him  
  
Yashi feel to the ground, his body seeming like there were no bones to support him. His breaths were slow and shallow and he could feel the last bit of life slipping from him.  
  
"What a waste," Sesshoumaru said looking down at the dying Yashi, "Come kagome soon you and the Tetsaigua will be mine for good."  
  
Sesshoumaru caught Kagome by the wrist before she had the chance to reach Yashi. Spinning her he pulled her along to the sword that awaited him. Kagome tilted her head as she walked up the steps to look back at Yashi. His skin was porcelain white and the blood had finally stopped flowing. Even from the distance Kagome could tell that he was dead.  
  
As she watched, Yashi's body began to form a milky white glow. First starting at his feet then working its way up. The glow steadily grew, making what seemed as a protective barrier to the outside world.  
  
"Wait! Look," Kagome said to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru surprised that she had stopped struggling and was talking to him stopped and looked back as well.  
  
"What is it," Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm surprised that his soul hasn't left this world already. Humans are never strong enough to hold on to it," Sesshoumaru said gazing.  
  
"But why is it still there," Kagome asked.  
  
"It's calling to something," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Calling to what," Kagome asked.  
  
As soon as Kagome's words were spoken the floating white mass behind them flashed a luminous white in the pulsing motion of a heartbeat. Like a flash of lightning it zoomed across the open field to hover above Yashi. Its oval like shape slowly began to lengthen into an elongated mist that only seemed to cover half of Yashi's body. Slowly the mist began to sink into Yashi's body, mixing with the barrier like glow around Yashi's body.  
  
"No it can't be," Sesshoumaru, said, his eyes wide as he ran towards Yashi, "I must stop this from happening."  
  
'Stop what,' Kagome thought.  
  
The misty like barrier surrounding Yashi slowly began to fade as the white mist made its last decent into Yashi's body. A solid flash of white light shot out from his body as the two souls combined inside of him, blinding Sesshoumaru and Kagome. The last thing Kagome saw as she fell to her knees was a pallid wall of energy expanding quickly over the field towards her.  
  
Kagome kneeled on the ground, her eyes in a blur. The impact from the energy blast had been too much for her. Finding her strength Kagome staggered up onto her legs. Wobbling a little she found herself looking up into the alarmed face of Sesshoumaru. His skin had gone starch white and small beads of sweat had begun to form. His eyes were wide as he looked beyond Kagome but his hand was outstretched to pull her to his side.  
  
"Don't touch her," a rough voice said.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, 'That voice.'  
  
Slowly Kagome turned to look at who had just spoken. Her eyes widened with shock as she looked at him.  
  
'Yashi . . . no it can't be . . . Inuyasha?' Kagome questioned.  
  
There in front of her knelt what was once Yashi. His once black hair was now silver and his human ears were replaced by the two dog ones Inuyasha had once had. His eyes were still closed and his fingers were lined with claws. The cuts on Yashi's stomach were now gone, looking like they had never been there and his skin had a golden glow to it. A slight growl pushed past Sesshoumaru's lips as he stared at him.  
  
"Go back to your grave," Sesshoumaru yelled as he charged him.  
  
Yashi's eyes flickered open, the gold color making shivers run down Kagome's spine. "Inuyasha . . . is it really you" Kagome gasped as she fell to her knees. A smile dashed across Inuyasha's lips as he watched Sesshoumaru come nearer. Slowly Inuyasha's hand rose to his chest. Slightly dried blood dripped from his fingers as he flexed them.  
  
"BLADES OF BLOOD," Yashi shouted as he slashed at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome watched as the blades hit Sesshoumaru in the chest making him fall back onto the ground. Quickly jumping to his feet Sesshoumaru stared down at his chest, his armor shattered leaving his clothed chest without protection.  
  
"I see now what game you were playing Inuyasha, before you died," Sesshoumaru said looking up to stare at nothing.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes looked quickly around the field, searching for Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha gripped the unsheathed Tetsaigua in his hands. The cool hilt felt good in his hands again. His hold tightened as Sesshoumaru walked towards him, calm and slow.  
  
"Just because you look like my brother and can do a useless technique doesn't mean you can transform Tetsaigua," Sesshoumaru said glaring.  
  
"We'll see about that," Inuyasha said.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Tetsaigua from its sheath. The cold worn metal of the sword remained the same.  
  
"You see," Sesshoumaru said smiling.  
  
Inuyasha stared down at the sword. He could feel the sword grow hot as a strong pulse shook his hands. The sword was beginning to awaken from its years of rest. Slowly the tip began to grow into a fang like shape. The blade shown like it was new and the hilt grew to fit Inuyasha's hands.  
  
Kagome watched silently from the middle of the field. Had Inuyasha come back? Or was it just Yashi pretending the best he could? All of a sudden a soft glow caught the corner of her eye.  
  
Slowly Kagome reached and picked up the jewel that had opened the door. The cavity inside quickly pulsed a luminous yellow. As Kagome stared at the jewel the last memory she had of Inuyasha came back to her.  
  
-------------"I have something for you," Inuyasha said pulling something out of his Kimono.  
  
Kagome looked at the object that hung from Inuyasha's hand. Her eyes followed the chain down to a dark gold crystal. Light could be seen from inside that went off and on, equivalent to Inuyasha's heartbeat.  
  
"As long as the light is inside, I will be alive," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome took it from Inuyasha's hand and stared at it. -------------  
  
Kagome's hands began to shake as she watch the light inside go off and on. Just like it had done so long ago. 'Inuyasha's heart beat! So Yashi must be Inuyasha,' kagome thought looking up at the struggling demons.  
  
Inuyasha lay on the ground with Sesshoumaru pushing hard against him. The only thing keeping Inuyasha from Sesshoumaru's claws was the Tetsaigua. Kagome could see the slight shake of Inuyasha's wrists as his strength started to give. With one great surge of energy Inuyasha pushed Tetsaigua, throwing Sesshoumaru backwards.  
  
"Still the weak half breed you always were," Sesshoumaru hissed.  
  
"Still the asshole YOU always were," Inuyasha hissed back, pointing Tetsaigua at Sesshoumaru as he spoke.  
  
Sesshoumaru only glared as he charged again. Quickly Inuyasha dodged.  
  
"I don't want to kill you," Inuyasha said.  
  
"That's a pity because one of us has to leave here dead," Sesshoumaru said wittingly.  
  
Sesshoumaru remembered how slow and weak his brother had been. Looking at him now he wondered where this newfound speed and strength was coming from. Slowly he reached for the hilt of his sword, Toukijin, the one whose blade was forged from the head that had once broke the strong blade of Tetsaigua. Inuyasha readied himself.  
  
Sesshoumaru ran at Inuyasha full force with Toukijin's point aimed for his midsection. Inuyasha smiled as he remembered the time he had almost killed Sesshoumaru with Tetsaigua. Smiling Inuyasha pulled his sword from its sheath. Quickly he moved into the same position he had used long ago. Inuyasha's eyes searched the area to where the two powers crossed. 'There it is' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Raising his sword Inuyasha yelled, "Kaze no Kizu!"  
  
Tetsaigua's power enveloped Sesshoumaru completely, ripping at his clothes. Just as Inuyasha had planned, Tensaigua awakened once again to safe its master. A black light then encased Sesshoumaru and he was gone from Tetsaigua's power. The wind around them died down as Sesshoumaru disappeared into the black light. Inuyasha loosened his grip on Tetsaigua and rested it on his shoulder. He could still feel Sesshoumaru's presence around him.  
  
The wind began to turn again. Inuyasha sniffed the air lightly and turned. The black light formed at the end of the field plopping Sesshoumaru down into the grass.  
  
"Even the power of Tensaigua couldn't even get him out of this place . . ." Inuyasha said looking.  
  
Sesshoumaru lay at the far end of the field unconscious. Slowly Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and pulled her up to her feet. The glow around him was slowly beginning to fade.  
  
"Inuyasha . . ." Kagome gasped, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at him.  
  
"I don't have much time left," Inuyasha said softly.  
  
Kagome didn't say anything but fell into Inuyasha's arms. Tears were streaming down her face and into his shirt.  
  
"I finally get you back and now you have to leave me again," Kagome cried.  
  
"Kagome, I will always be here. You see, Yashi is me and I am Yashi," Inuyasha said stroking the back of Kagome's head lightly and smiling.  
  
"What," Kagome questioned between sobs.  
  
"As Yashi laid there, dying, his soul called to mine. With our souls combined we were both able to live as one," Inuyasha said.  
  
"You mean you knew this was going to happen all along!" Kagome said.  
  
"Yes," Inuyasha said.  
  
"But how will I know your there and its just not Yashi," Kagome asked.  
  
"Trust me you'll know," Inuyasha said stepping out of Kagome's embrace, "I have to go now."  
  
As if it was never there the milky white glow slowly faded into his skin. As the last light disappeared Yashi feel to his knees, his breathing deep. Swaying a little Yashi managed to stand. His skin was pale and small droplets of sweat had formed.  
  
Yashi looked down at his claws, flexing them. He could feel the demon blood flowing through him. Looking up he smiled at Kagome. He knew what he had become. Inuyasha's soul had awoken the demon blood that had remained dormant within him throughout his life.  
  
"Are you alright kagome," Yashi asked.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. Yashi's voice was no longer his own but Inuyasha's. Neither was his appearance. Yashi looked like an exact mirror image of Inuyasha. Kagome looked down at the jewel that was still tightly held in her hand. The light inside still pulsed.  
  
"I'll be alright," Kagome said softly.  
  
As if on cue the black portal formed once again at the far end of the field.  
  
"We should be leaving," Yashi said tying Tetsaigua onto his waste and turning to leave.  
  
Kagome nodded her head in agreement and followed.  
  
"Wait," Kagome said before Yashi jumped into the portal.  
  
"We just can't leave your brother . . . err . . . Sesshoumaru," Kagome said a little confused, "Think about Rin."  
  
"Rin?" Yashi questioned trying to remember where he heard that name before, "oh you mean that little girl that follows him around."  
  
"Yes, well she's not so little anymore," Kagome said a little surprised, "how did you know?"  
  
"Inuyasha," Yashi said as he walked over to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Yashi could only remember bits and pieces of the fight. It was like watching a movie in his head. The thing the stuck out the most in his memory, though, was the sensation. It was like being a prisoner of your own body, watching as someone else commanded it without you having any say in what you did.  
  
Everything seemed to be a lot easier as a demon. Even Sesshoumaru, who would have been heavy to a human, was light as Yashi picked him up and draped him over his shoulder. Sesshoumaru's open wounds were starting to clot and close and color was returning to his face. Soon he would be awake. Walking over Yashi hugged Kagome's hip against his.  
  
Carrying Sesshoumaru with one hand and Kagome with the other Yashi leapt into the wide portal.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
On the other side, Yashi placed Sesshoumaru down next to the rock where he had been, with what seemed months ago. The sun was just beginning to sink against the rock wall surrounding the forest. The glowing dog on the tree began to fade into the bark. Yashi watched as it disappeared, just like it had never been there. It was no longer needed, no longer needed to protect what was beyond it. That is not until next time. Kagome held her hand over heart as she thought about Kouga. How would they ever be able to find him in the dark? What if he was dead?  
  
"He should be waking up soon and I don't think we want to be here when he does," Yashi said turning to Kagome.  
  
Something rustled in the bushes ahead. Kagome's heart skipped a beat from what emerged. Yashi readied himself, his claws flexed.  
  
Kouga limped out from the bushes. Blood flowed freely from the side of his mouth. His left eye was already bruising and cuts and scratches had formed all over his body.  
  
"Kouga," Kagome gasped as she ran to support him, "Are you ok?"  
  
Kouga slightly fell into Kagome's opened arms as she ran up to him.  
  
"A couple of broken ribs and few scratches, not enough to keep this wolf down," Kouga said smiling as he slid from Kagome's arms to the ground.  
  
"Feh, admit it you hurt all over," Yashi said.  
  
No answer came as Kouga fell into unconsciousness. Inuyasha picked him up and draped him over his shoulder like he had carried Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Lets go home," Yashi said as he and Kagome walked into the final rays of the setting sun.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Kagome ran into Kaede's village at top speed with a smile on her face. She was happy to see her friends again and to see that Sango was all right. Sango sat outside in the sun, her body stiff with bandages. Miroku sat besides her feeding her with Shippo at his side.  
  
"Miroku . . . Sango!!" Kagome yelled with her arms open.  
  
Miroku stood to give Kagome a hug.  
  
Yashi walked slowly into the village. Children hid behind their parents as he walked by. The old men and women only looked in awe as a hanyou back from the dead walked into their village once again.  
  
Yashi smelled the air. The smell of fresh and old fish filled the air. It was more intense now.  
  
Kouga let out a small whine-he was starting to wake up. Yashi placed him down against the wall of the hut to be propped up and so the sun could warm him. Yashi then looked over to Miroku. His mouth was open and the bowl that he was holding in his hands was slightly tipped, pouring its contents onto Sango's lap. Her eyes began to get their irritated look to them.  
  
WHAP  
  
"LOOK WHERE YOU POURING THAT!!" Sango yelled smacking Miroku the highest she could.  
  
Yashi laughed. True he had seen this all before but it was Inuyasha's memories that gave him his amusement.  
  
Miroku hesitated before he spoke. "How did you . . ."  
  
Yashi just smiled. Not even he knew the answer to that. Perhaps Inuyasha had foreseen it or perhaps it was just fate.  
  
"So what are you going to do now? Will you go home?" Kouga asked. He had been awake the whole time-enjoying making Yashi work harder to get them all back.  
  
"Home?" Yashi thought deeply of it. The place where he felt he didn't belong, "No there is nothing for me there. I suppose I will stay here . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . .Just like I always have."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- OK people it is done...hehe not to well either. But anyways what's done is done and I think this fic came out all right in the end, right? Well it's off to writing my other fics-like I should have done like half a year ago or more sweat drop  
  
BYEZ!!!!!! Look out for more fics by me or the ones I am currently writing!! HH 


End file.
